


Mechanical Truths

by Katrina



Series: Cyberpunk AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 26-1-19, But it's okay, Community: 31_days, Community: story_arc, Gen, Law learns a few things, Some world details, because it's Cora-san, learn, still unknown to each other & not knowing, which boggle his brain when it comes to Cora-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Learning some of what Cora-san is startles Law, but he knows what he can and can't live with.





	Mechanical Truths

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days: 26-1-19: still unknown to each other & not knowing  
> For story_arc: Ten 04: Learn

Law started awake with fingers in his hair. 

“We’re about to hit land,” came Cora-san’s voice, the sound more than a little rough. Law sat up, head jerked around to give the blond a once over. It didn’t matter that they had both gotten up and onto the boat, he still remembered the sparking ruin of the man’s chest. Wanted to make sure he was okay. 

Law had meant to check once they had been underway, but he had ended up blacking out instead. Figured it was something to do with the way that the nanotech was working, but he felt better than he had in years. Still tired and aching, but his breathing was easy, and he didn’t have the grinding in his bones when he moved. 

He turned to face Cora-san a bit more, hands coming up and resting against the man’s chest. Bandages were wrapped around the skin, he could see them in the gaps of the shirt, stained dark with something. It might be blood, it might be something else. Law still remembered the dark drops that had fell from his own fingers into the injuries. “Cora-san?”

A large hand ruffled up his hair. “I’m going to be fine. Got tore up pretty bad there, and I think you and I are in for another few rough days, but we should both be okay.” He paused, leaning down and resting his forehead against the top of Law’s head. “You were really worried about me. Had to be, for your new tech to react by healing me like that.”

The deep voice was so soft, a bit in awe. Law snorted. “Of course I healed you. Don’t be stupid.” Because it was Cora-san, Law couldn’t lose him, not on top of everyone else. The idea of it broke his heart, even if he tried to denied it. It wasn’t going to happen, though. Law refused to let it. But.... 

“Cora-san, what are you?”

Because he had see into the man’s body, and that was not human. It wasn’t. Law had studied a lot into cybernetics, but every person was still, at heart, human. It was hard to replace internal organs. Someone might have one or two, but more than that and a person went into cybernetic shock. It started a cascading failure of all the internals, something nobody had figured out how to work around. And Cora-san was far too human to be one of those robots that sometimes popped up. Those were usually one purpose only and too limited to go past it. 

There was a long moment of quiet, and the man sighed, breath puffing against Law’s forehead. A scent of blood flavored that breathe, causing Law to frown. Then Cora-san sat up. He looked at Law, a hint of worry in his eyes. There was a moment before Cora-san sighed. 

“Have you ever heard of the Tenryubito?”

Law’s jaw dropped. “No,” he said in automatic denial. Because he had heard of them, the people who controlled the AIs that ran much of the world. They had far more power than anyone need, and it showed. Everyone feared them, and while there were rumors of some uprisings against the masters of the AIs, nobody ever heard too many details of it. But everyone knew what they were like. Ruthless, cruel, and who didn’t see people as anything other than toys.

Though Doflamingo might fit in....

“They found out ages ago how to make bio-mechanicals bodies,” Cora-san said, watching Law and his reactions. “Pretty much everyone born a Tenryubito ended up in one by the time they are five.” His words were still soft, and he was still watching Law. 

Law, who was trying to connect his Cora-san to one of the madmen who ran the world. 

It was hurting his head. 

Rubbing his temple, Law frowned. “How do they make that work?”

Cora-san shrugged. “I’m not sure. I was young still when we left. Really young. I’m not sure if Doffy knows either, even if he’s a couple of years older.” He grimaced, rubbing his chest. “They are very good at making everything work like a regular body. Including all the pain receptors.” 

There was a moment of quiet as Law pondered this, studying Cora-san’s face. He looked tired, grey undertone to his skin. Suddenly, Law leaned in and wrapped his arms around Cora-san. 

“You aren’t allowed to die,” he mumbled, head turning so he could hear that odd thump of the man’s heart. It was still beating, and he was going to make sure that it stayed that way. Because Cora-san was important to him. 

A moment of startled pause, and then a large hand pressed against Law’s back, warm though his shirt. Under his cheek, Cora-san chuckled. “Well, I guess you’ve told me,” he said, tone amused. “But get wrapped up again. I need to find us a place to land, then we can find a place to hold up a few days. Doffy thinks I’m dead and you are long gone. We should be safe. Long enough to rest for a bit.”

The hand not on Law’s back came up, back of the fingers resting against Law’s cheek. “You feel like you are running a fever. Not a surprise, not with the type of nanotech you got running through your body.” 

Cora-san ruffled up Law’s hair. “Think about what you want to do after we rest a bit. We got all the time in the world to explore.”

They did, didn’t they? Law was going to live. So was Cora-san. He smiled up at the blond, and nodded. That was something he could do. 

He was going to travel the world with his Cora-san.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun playing with this set. There's a lot of world building going on in my head, and it's fun playing it out a bit at a time. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are love.


End file.
